


safe

by sebootyslay



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Rape, Platonic Relationships, This is me procrastinating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebootyslay/pseuds/sebootyslay
Summary: “Sleep now, princess. You’re safe with us.”





	safe

**Author's Note:**

> hey look who's having writers block and procrastinating at everything.
> 
> i literally have a test tomorrow but i want to finish this fic.

Chaerin sighed for the umpteenth time. She shook her head at the sight of Jongdae in a pink sparkly jacket.

“No, put that back.” She deadpaned. Jongdae kept on spinning and started striking model poses. “Jongdae, I swear to god-”

“Look, which one fits the jacket?” Minseok came out of nowhere and shoved two similarly coloured ties in her face. Chaerin blinked as she stared at the said garment. They looked exactly the same.

“Minseok, they look the same.”

“No, no look. The left one is slightly brighter.” Minseok insisted and held up the two ties side by side. “So which one goes better? The darker on or the lighter one?” Chaerin thought seriously for a while before pointing to the left one. Minseok beamed. “I knew it. Thanks.” He rushed back to the tie section. Chaerin turned back to Jongdae who was forcing Chanyeol to take a picture or him with a pink feathery flamingo hat on.

“Stop goofing around, goddammit. How are we going to find a suit for you in time?” She took the hat off, much to Jongdae’s disappointment.

“I modeled three suits for the past hour, and you said nothing fits!” he argued.

“You modeled two proper ones, one was too tight, one was too loose, and the third one was just you dressing like a 60s rock band singer!” She snapped. “Now go try the white one. I swear to god, shopping with you guys feels like bringing a bunch of toddlers to a petting zoo.”

“Chaerin-ah,” Jongin called her. He was looking smart in a grey pinstriped suit and was turning to look at himself in the large full body mirror. “Is it too flashy?”

“Um wow, no you look good.” She said as she checked him up from top to bottom. “Like, really good. Jongin, wow.” Jongin became slightly flustered under her stare and compliments.

“Uh, thanks.” He said, a slight pink dusting his sharp feature. Chaerin went over and pinched his cheeks. He was too adorable for his own good.

“Aww, are you shy, Nini? You’re so precious.” She cooed. Jongin made a protesting sound and gently pushed her hands away.

“I guess my suit is settled. I’m gonna go find some shoes.” Chaerin nodded her head.

“Bring Yixing with you. I think he’s looking at socks.” Jongin nodded and went over to the shoes section. Chaerin was about to go to Sehun who was picking an undershirt from the racks when she was hit with a white-blonde haired puppy.

“Chaeeeriiin look what I found!” Baekhyun said excitedly. Chaerin rubbed her nose that got hit by his forehead. “Oh, oops. Sorry.” He sheepishly smiled. Chaerin hit his arms as a payback before focusing on what is in his hand.

“What you got there?”

“Oh!” Baekhyun’s face brightened so much, it put the sun to shame. “I just found the cutest cuff links ever! Look, look look!” Baekhyun dragged her over to the glass display and pointed to a particular rose gold pair. “Look! Its a the shape of a watermelon!”

“Baekhyun-”

“I’m going to get it!” He squealed happily. “And look, its real rose gold! That’s perfect! I don’t want them rusting two hours in.”

“Aren’t you spending too much? Your suit already costs almost four thousand-” An arm was slung over her from behind.

“-and money has never been a problem, remember?” Sehun smirked. Chaerin rolled her eyes and hit Sehun’s chest with the back of her hand (not that it hurt anyways).

“I forgot that you guys are drowning in money. Please excuse my moderate ass.” She said sarcastically. Sehun laughed before pulling her over to the racks.

“Okay, so you’ve seen my suit. Now I need a shirt.” He pulled out a black shirt and a dark maroon one. “Which one?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Are you wearing the maroon or the black one that makes you look like a vampire?” Sehun furrowed his eyebrows.

“Uh, maroon one?”

“Well then, I think...” she turned to the rack. “This one.” She pulled out a loose white shirt. “Gives it a nice contrast, don’t you think?” She handed him the hanger. “Go try it out.” She urged.

“Thanks.” Sehun patted her head and went to the fitting room. Kyungsoo got out just as he was entering. Chaerin gasped.

“Oh my god, Kyungsoo!” She marveled at how the dark blue self stripe suit looked on the small male. “You look so handsome!” she gushed. “Oh, and you already have a boutonniere. God, you look so smart.”

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo smiled politely, but clearly pleased at the compliment. Chaerin came closer and thumbed the flower on the lapel. “The tailor already stitched in it. Is a carnation okay for the suit? Or do I look like I’m going to a wedding?” he joked.

“You look great, Kyungsoo. Usually I would just see you as this cute guy but now, wow.” She shook her head in disbelief before giving him a two thumbs up. “I approve.”

“Glad to her that.” He laughed. “Well, I guess it’s ready to be packed up.” A store clerk came over and followed him to pack the suit. Chaerin smiled. Okay, maybe sometimes shopping with the boys is a little bit fun.

Being the only girl in their 10 people group is a hectic life. They first met during elementary school. She was walking down the hall when she heard someone crying. She poked around and found a black haired boy crying behind a fire extinguisher.

_“Hey, why are you crying?” She crouched down. “Are you okay?” she asked. The boy lifted his head and sniffled._

_“I... don’t know...” his Korean was accented, and Chaerin understood that he must be one of the transfer students that the school usually takes._

_“What’s your name?” she asked. She had resorted to sit down next to him. The boy wiped his tears with the back of his hand._

_“Yixing.” He said softly. Chaerin held out her hand._

_“Well Yixing, I’m Chaerin.” He looked at her warily before accepting the hand. Chaerin smiled. “You must be lost, right?” Yixing nodded slowly. “Don’t worry. Where’s your class?”_

_“I don’t... I can’t read... Korean yet.” He admitted slowly, as if ashamed. Chaerin stood up and held her hand out._

_“Don’t worry! I can help you!” Yixing stared at the brown haired girl with big eyes. He somehow found the courage to let the hand pull him up, and his insides warmed up when the girl didn’t let his go. “Let’s find your class!”_

Turns out the teacher has been searching for Yixing for over an hour and was very thankful at Chaerin. They parted ways with a dimpled smile from Yixing and an enthusiastic wave from Chaerin. The next day, Chaerin was startled when someone placed a brown lunch bag next to hers on the bench. She turned around and saw that it was Yixing.

_“Can I eat here?” he asked, accent still thick as ever. Chaerin smiled and nodded a yes._

_“Sure!”_

_“Also, can my friends... eat here with you?” Yixing looked cute when he strugged to say words. Chaerin didn’t think for long._

_“I’m okay with it.” And before she knew it, eight other boys came and sat around her._

They were close ever since.

She found out they were rich during middle school, but their parents were kind off okay with her being friends with their rich sons (Chanyeol’s parents were darlings though, they even invited her for Thanksgiving). There was a bit of a conflict because the boys wanted to go to the same public middle school as she was but their parents wanted them to enroll in a private one. A deal was made, and Chaerin struggled to get a scholarship to earn a spot at their selected private high school.

She made it, and the boys were proud as ever. So now whenever the boys walk around school in their group, there would be a small head in the middle walking with them. It wasn’t an icy shocker that the boys would become famous.

Sehun and Jongin were both part of the dance team, and with their good looks and charisma, they make any girl or guy swoon on command. Kyungsoo and Junmyeon made it to the student council, and received too many love letters disguised as complaint letters on their desks. Yixing was the school’s romantic pianist, often softly singing out sonatas in the evenings with Baekhyun, the cute puppy-like boy that caught the school’s heart with his beautiful voice.

 Minseok was the talented artist that will happily sketch faces (who took the opportunity to stare at his handsome face for a whole half hour). Chanyeol was the prized jewel of the basketball team and swept everyone off their feet with his deep voice. Jongdae is school prankster, funny and cool with everyone, even with the hall monitor (which explains how he never gets detention). He is also exceptionally smart although he doesn’t look like it. Or act like it, for that matter.

Chaerin is just an average girl among them, and there were some days that she just felt inferior and insecure walking around them. It happened once during sophomore year when she got a bunch of hate mail for being with them. After that she shut herself out, running away every moment she sees them.

_“Chaerin!” Kyungsoo and Minseok called. As soon as she heard them, she quickly slammed her locker shut was about to make a run for it when she hit a hard chest. It was Jongin, who was looking worriedly at her._

_“Chaerin,” he called softly._

_“Uh, haha bye.” She was about to turn around to run when Chanyeol came out of nowhere and grasped her wrist._

_“You’re not going anywhere.” He said seriously._

_“Chanyeol, let me go.” She struggled against his grip, but he only tightened them. “What is wrong with you guys? Let me go!” she pulled hard and is finally free. She broke into a run and again ran into someone else, scattering her books and papers around. It was Yixing._

_“Chaerin-” He wasn’t able to finish his sentence before she pushed him away and ran again. She almost made it to the rugby field when Junmyeon stopped her at the exit. Unlike Chanyeol, Junmyeon had a vice grip on her._

_“Let me go! This isn’t funny!” she yelled. Another hand wrapped around her other wrist, and she turned to see that it was Baekhyun. Despite the other’s cute looks, Baekhyun had a surprising amount of strength._

_“This isn’t funny either, Chaerin.” Junmyeon hissed. “Why are you running away from us?”_

_“Why do you care?!” She yelled, tears now trickling down her face. She had stopped struggling, and her knees were slowly giving out under her. They let her hands go and she sunk onto the floor. Someone crouched in front of her. It was Sehun._

_“Chaerin,” he pried her hands that were covering her face away. “Can you at least look at me?” his voice was unusually soft, not the playful tone she was used to hearing from him. She lifted her head up._

_“Don’t look...” She turned away. “I look pathetic.”_

_“No you don’t.” Sehun pulled her gently. “Come on, let me help you up.” He pulled her up and to her surprise, pulled her into a hug. His arms was circling around her tightly as if he doesn’t want to let go. Giving up, she raised her arms and hugged him as well. She was treated to another surprise when Sehun lifted her up and easily slung her over his shoulder._

_“Wha-Sehun! Put me down!”_

_“If you stop struggling, this would be a lot easier.” He grunted. She saw that Junmyeon and Baekhyun were smiling at her at the back as they followed Sehun. They entered Yixing’s usual music room that he hanged out in and saw Baekhyun closing and locking the door. Sehun placed her gently on a cushioned seat._

_“So... what’s with this avoiding us act?” Kyungsoo asked. He was always straight to the point._

_“Don’t you guys have class? I don’t think-”_

_“I wrote us all excuses. They couldn’t say no.” Junmeyon placed a piece of paper in front of her. She looked down and saw that it was a letter requesting them to be exempted from school today. Since Junmyeon was the school council president, the teachers would probably have had a hard time saying no. The fact that he was a sweet talker and a teacher’s pet probably aided him as well. “So now we have the whole day.”_

_“Chaerin.” Yixing kneeled down in front of her. He gently took her hand in his. “What’s wrong? Won’t you tell us?” he was not smiling. His eyebrows were furrowed in worry, and frankly, the whole room had a worried expression on their face._

_“I... I don’t want to.” She looked away. Staring at Yixing will make her resolve melt. She needs to stay strong._

_“Chaerin-ah.” Oh shit, it was Jongin. Jongin had always been the caring and soft guy in the group. He was always looking out for her, the only one who sided with her when the whole group teased her about something. To simply put it, Chaerin knew she wouldn’t survive Jongin’s pleas. He was too pure to ignore. “Chaerin-ah, are you too disgusted to even look at my face?” his voice was sad, and it pulled at her heartstrings. “Did we do something wrong? Please, Chaerin-ah.”_

_“Don’t do this.” She closed her eyes, tears threatening to fall again. “Why do you guys care so much?” Chanyeol looked at her in disbelief._

_“You’re our best friend. Why wouldn’t we care?” he said._

_“But I’m nowhere near your league. I’m not rich, I’m not as pretty as the girls here. I have no talent whatsoever. I am nothing compared to everyone here.” She said slowly._

_“Is this what this is about?” Minseok sighed. “Chaerin, do you think we are all about that?” Chaerin braved herself to open her eyes, and she whimpered when she was greeted with Baekhyun’s sad face._

_“W-what?”_

_“Chaerin, if we care, we would’ve left you a long time ago.” Sehun said._

_“But we didn’t.” Jongdae said._

_“We like you for who you are, Chaerin. Not for money or looks.” Baekhyun continued. She felt tears slowly trickling down, and Kyungsoo used the pad of his thumb to gently wipe them away._

_“We like you, Chaerin. No one could change that.” Junmyeon said with a small smile. “You don’t need to be pretty or rich. We like this Chaerin, and we wouldn’t want any other version of her.” Chaerin blinked her eyes._

_“Y-you guys really mean that?” she sniffed. She was pulled into a warm embrace by Chanyeol, one that almost lifted her off the ground._

_“Of course we do. You’re our little princess, remember?” Chaerin smiled a little at the statement. “And we’ll forever be-”_

_“-my knights in shining armor.” She continued. Chanyeol smiled at her._

_“Exactly.” He released her, and Baekhyun came to her side, demanding to hold her hand. She laughed a little and let him._

_“Don’t worry, princess.” Jongdae said with a puffed chest. “I will personally deal with whoever said you were unworthy!” Chaerin shook her head._

_“Let them be. I just want to... say sorry to you guys.” She looked at the guys one by one. “I should have never doubted you guys.”_

_“We love you, Chaerin.” Minseok ruffled her hair. “Don’t forget that, okay?”_

_“Okay.”_

 

Junmyeon was lounging around on the waiting seats, himself already prepared last week. Prom was in another week, and she was helping them get ready.

“Hey.” Junmyon greeted her. He looked at her bemusedly as she slumped next to him on the sofa, resting her head against his shoulder.

“Someone control Kim fucking Jongdae please. I can’t handle him anymore.” She groaned. Junmyeon laughed as he put his phone away and patted her head.

“My poor baby. What about we go get something to eat after this?” he suggested.

“Yes please. Your treat.” She poked him in the ribs.

“And why is that? I already paid for the last outing. It’s time that you take out your own wallet, little miss.” He said jokingly.

“No. Your boys made me walk around five fucking shops for the last four hours and now _you_ owe me.” She grumbled. Junmyeon laughed again.

“Fine, fine. In the mean time, pick whatever food you want to eat.” He said. Not once in their friendship that Chaerin had to pay for anything. Being heirs to rich and successful companies and corporations, the boys were always the one who takes out their wallet or swiped cards. Chaerin had stopped feeling guilty years ago. They didn’t want to burden her, and she was always grateful for their thoughts.

“I’m done!” Baekhyun bounced towards them with a wide smile.

“Us too.” Sehun, Jongin and Jongdae walked towards them.

“Where’s the suit?” Chaerin asked.

“Oh, we asked them to send it back to our houses. Bringing suits around will wrinkle it, and its such a drag.” Chanyeol said as he approached them.

“That idiot finally found his suit?” Chaerin gestured towards Jongdae who was still at the register.

“Yeah. Don’t worry, it’s a pretty one.” Kyungsoo said as he came along with Jongdae.

“It’s a good one.” Jongdae affirmed with a playful wink. Chaerin faked gagged. Minseok also announced that he was done, and Chaerin stretched on the seat.

“Okay, lets go eat. I’m starving.” She said. They all laughed and exited the store. Chaerin walked close to Yixing as Jongdae and Baekhyun bickered about what to eat.

“Hey guys, why don’t we just ask Chaerin.” Jongin suggested.

“Great idea.”

“What do you want to eat, princess?” Yixing asked. He had linked his arms with the girl, and Chaerin sighed happily as she was just covered in Yixing’s comforting scent: mint toothpaste and peaches.

“I want...” she pursed her lips thoughtfully. “Hmm... pasta.”

“Pasta? Italian then?” Junmyeon perked up. He loved Italian foods. “I know just the place, but its a ten minute drive away.”

“I want to drive next!”

“I am never letting you behind the wheel again, Sehun.”

“Why not, I’m an excellent driver.”

“You dented my parents Lambo. They weren’t happy. It’s a good thing our families are close friends.” Sehun snorted as he shoved Jongin away playfully.

“Please, they love me. Also, your parents can afford five more of the same model.” Jongin pinched the bridge of his nose.

“That’s not the point.”

They kept squabbling, and Chaerin smiled as the group walked back to the car park.

 

“How come you get to see our suits but we can’t see your dress?” Baekhyun whined. Chaerin rolled her eyes.

“This is different. I actually _made_ this dress, and its not really haute couture like all of you are used too.” She said as she took a bite of her sandwich. Since she can’t really afford the cafeteria food in this place (one rice roll is six dollars a piece), her mom always packs her homemade lunches.

“It doesn’t need to be. I bet anything you wear is perfect!” Baekhyun’s eyes sparkled. Chaerin chuckled and patted his head fondly.

“Thanks Baekkie-ah.” Baekhyun hummed, pleased with himself as he stuffed another spoon of pudding into his mouth.

“Stop cheating.” Jongdae muttered as he elbowed Minseok next to him. Minseok replied with a kick to the leg.

“No I’m not. Stop sucking so much.” He retorted. They were obsessing about a certain mobile game the whole week and couldn’t get over it. Junmyeon arrived late, looking slightly disheveled as he sat down in between Chaerin and Kyungsoo.

“Junmyeon?” she called worriedly. Junmyeon sighed.

“No worries, I’m fine. Just... disciplinary issues. I don’t want to talk about it.” Chaerin leaned over and tucked a stray hair back into its place on his usually perfectly styled hair.

“Okay. Cheer up.” She said with a smile. Junmyeon gave her a small smile. “Here, you can have the other half of my sandwich.” She pushed him the plastic wrapper.

“Thanks, princess.” He said before taking a bite.

“Wait, no fair. How come he gets the sandwich?” Chanyeol said through a mouth full of bread.

“He’s stressed, Yeol. I’m helping.” Chaerin stuck her tongue out. “And didn’t I share my lunchbox with you yesterday?”

“Yeah, but I want a sandwich too!”

“Oh shut up.” Kyungsoo stuffed another piece of bread into his mouth. “Let the man live, would you?” Chanyeol frowned, but he didn’t retaliate back. You don’t want to fight with Kyungsoo. He will literally skin you alive.

“Where’s Sehun and Jongin?” she asked and looked around.

“Oh, they have a meeting with Taemin.” Yixing said as he blew on his noodles. “Something about performing at the dance later on.” Chaerin nodded.

“Speaking of the dance...” Jongdae placed his phone down after losing (terribly) to Minseok. “Who’s your date again?” he asked.

“Taeyong.” She said with a slight blush.

“Wait really? Taeyong from Class 3?” Chanyeol asked in shock. Chaerin shrugged, trying to brush it off as if its nothing.

“Yeah. He asked me two weeks ago.” She looked down. Everyone in the group knew she has the biggest crush on the boy who was also in Sehun and Jongin’s dance team. “I mean, he gave me a flower and all.”

“Do you think he likes you?”

“So what if he does?”

“I don’t like him.” Chanyeol scrunched his nose in distaste. “His eyes are too far apart for my liking.” Chaerin blew a strand of hair that was annoyingly sticking at the front of her face.

“Who cares? Nobody’s perfect.” She scrunched up the rest of the plastic wrapper of her lunch. “Besides, I already said yes and the dress is already done. The dance is tomorrow night anyways.”

“That reminds me, all of you have no dates right? We’re sticking to the plan, yeah?”

“Yep.” Kyungsoo said. “Rejected every single one.”

“I feel bad. You guys decided to go together but I have a date.” Chaerin pouted. Baekhyun laughed and hugged her shoulders.

“Don’t worry, Chaerin. You go have fun. We’ll have fun too!” there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“Jongdae challenged him to how many people will ask them to dance.” Minseok took a sip of his juice.

“And assured with the fact that Jongdae can’t dance, I will of course win.” Baekhyun said proudly.

“What’re the stakes?”

“A cosplay. But that’s for later.” Jongdae waved the question away. “What’s important is that I do know how to dance, _Byun_. You better watch your ass.” He narrowed his eyes at Baekhyun.

“Whatever. I have better charm than you.” Baekhun smiled coyly. “Girls love cute boys like me.” He turned to Chaerin and smiled cutely at her. “Right, Chaerin?” he blinked and latched on her arm. Chaerin laughed.

“Of course they do.” She said and accepted the juice box passed on my Minseok. “Well, most of us do.”

“No fair. Well, I have my own charms anyway. All the girls love a man who can make them laugh.” Jongdae countered back.

“Yeah, except no one laughs at your jokes.” Kyungsoo deadpanned. The whole table laughed, and Jongdae only replied with a sulky pout and a kick to Baekhyun’s shins.

 

“Oh my, you look so beautiful!” Chaerin smiled awkwardly as her mom took way too much pictures than she should. “You look gorgeous!” she was about to snap another picture when the doorbell rang.

“Oh, its the boys!” Chaerin said.

“I’ll get it!” her seven year old brother walked towards the door and opened it. True to her words, nine men were waiting outside, looking absolutely dapper in their suits.

“My, my, you all look so handsome! Come in, come in! We need to take pictures!” Chaerin groaned at her mother’s request.

“Mom!”

“What? The dance only happens once in your high school life!” She pulled Baekhyun, who was the closest inside. “Come inside, all of you! I need to take pictures!” Too polite to refuse (and frankly they love Chaerin’s mother), all of them went inside. “Now stand by the stairs, next to Chaerin and-yes!” The boys arranged themselves around Chaerin and smiled for the photo.

“Oh my, you children grow up so fast!” she gushed. “Another pose!” Chaerin inwardly cringed. After another 5 minutes of photography, her mother finally let them go.

“Sorry guys. She’s just excited.” She said as they walked towards the car.

“Don’t worry. It’s funny and cute at the same time.” Jongin said with a smile.

“But she’s right though. You all look handsome.” Chaerin looked at her friends with a smile. “Oh, you even wore eyeliner, Jongdae!”

“You look pretty as well.” Sehun said. “Come on, give us a twirl.” He grasped her hand and made her twirl, eliciting a laugh from her. Her dusty pink dress twirled around her, the skirt flowing beautifully. She looked at Sehun happily who was looking at her with a gentle smile on his lips.

“You look beautiful.” Kyungsoo said, lips stretched out in a smile.

“Actually we have something to give you. As thanks for helping us with our outfits.” Yixing was holding a box she didn’t realize he had.

“And you have to accept it. Absolutely no returns.” Minseok piped in.

“What? Oh my god, please let it not be something expensive.” She said. Yixing opened the box, and inside was the most beautiful crown she has ever seen. “Boys...”

“No returns.” Chanyeol reminded her and picked up the crown. It was a rose gold band with beautiful designs and little diamonds that sparkled. “This is also thanks for everything.” He placed it over her head, and it fitted perfectly. “There, now you look like a real princess.” He said with the same gentle smile Sehun had.

“Guys...” she looked around. Her friends were all smiling at her warmly. She felt her eyes tearing up. “Oh no, I’m going to cry.”

“No! Your make up will get ruined!” Baekhyun fanned her face comically, making her laugh instead.

“No but guys... seriously, you didn’t have to get me this.” She touched the crown on her head. It felt cold against her fingertips. “You shouldn’t.”

“Well we wanted to. Keep it on.” Junmyeon adjust her hair.

“Well...” she smiled. “Do I look good in it?”

“Breathtaking.” Was Jongin’s answer, and her heart fluttered. She didn’t think her love for these boys could get any deeper, but it did.

“You guys are the best. Seriously.” She leaned into Jongin who was closest and kissed his cheek. She kissed each and one of them, Jongdae playfully requesting for another one which earned him a thump on his chest.

“Well, come on now. The dance is waiting.”

 

She exited the limo with nine handsome escorts. People whispered and gushed as they walked down the red carpet. Both her arms were linked with Chanyeol and Yixing, and the rest surrounded her as if they were her bodyguards.

“Hi,” A dashing man in a dark suit approached them with a smile.

“Taeyong.” She felt her heart hammering against her chest. Yixing and Chanyeol detached from her. She felt the Chinese man gently pushing her forward.

“Wow, you look beautiful tonight.” He said in awe. She blushed and looked down. Taeyong cleared his throat and offered a hand. “Mind if I steal you from your circle of bodyguards?”

“Oh, sure.” She said and took his hand. Taeyong gave the group one last smile before leaving, Chaerin in his arms.

“Do you think she’ll be okay?” Junmyeon asked. “Do you think he’ll be able to take care of her? What if she wants to eat? He doesn’t know what she likes. What if she gets tired? He’ll have to carry her-” Minseok stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“She’ll be okay. She’s big now.”

“I feel like sending a daughter off.” Jongin muttered. Kyungsoo silently agreed.

“She’ll have fun.” Jongdae stared at the couple until they disappeared through the doors. “In the meantime-”

“-you’ll get crushed. I drew my eyeliner extra careful tonight.” Baekhyun snickered. “Get ready to dance, twinkle-toes.”

“Oh it’s on, _Byun_.”

 

The night felt magical to Chaerin. Taeyong had took her to dance straight away, and they flitted around the dance floor, occasionally encountering one of her friends dancing with other girls as well. After tiring themselves out, Taeyong took her to the refreshments table and took a drink for her. They sat down and talked, and Chaerin have never been happier. 

The night went on, but they kept on talking. She was getting pretty buzzed on the punch. It was probably already spiked with alcohol, but she didn’t care. He was holding her hand and it felt nice.

“Do you want to dance again?” Taeyong asked. “Its a slow song.”

“Sure.” Chaerin nodded her head and he led her to the dance floor. Her heart skipped a beat when he placed a hand on her hips, and they swayed to the beat of the song. She doesn’t know when it happened, but their bodies got closer and soon enough she was pressed against him. She leaned her head on his shoulders, and Taeyong hummed the song as they moved.

“Chaerin.” He called her. She lifted her head. “You look beautiful.” He said.

“You look good yourself.” She said with a shy smile. He leaned down, and her heart started doing laps. When they kissed, she felt like her brain shortcircuited. It was short, but soon he leaned down to kiss her again.

To simply put it off, she was in heaven. His lips tasted like the punch they had earlier and something else that was sweet. When he backed away, his eyes had darkened and pupils blown.

“Come on.” He pulled her away from the dance floor. He had pulled her into an empty corridor and continued kissing her. The dance was held in a country club the school booked for the night, and Chaerin felt herself pressing against the cold stone walls as Taeyong trapped her. Kisses turn into a full on make out session, and she was out of breath.

“You are the most amazing girl I’ve ever met.” He whispered to her, husky voice making her knees weak. Hands traveled down and rested on her hip. “Simply amazing.” His lips were now on her neck, and his hands traveled lower.

“Wait, Taeyong.” She pushed the hand away. “I... I’m not-”

“Not what?” he asked. “Come on baby, I know you want it.” He leaned down to kiss her again, but she ducked her head away. This was getting way too fast for her liking.

“No, let’s stop.” She was about to push him away when he pinned her to the wall.

“No.” His voice was harsh. His hands gripped her hips tightly. She winced.

“Taeyong stop. You’re scaring me.” He made no movement as he kissed her neck again. “Taeyong, no, stop!” she roughly pushed him away, pleasantries all forgotten. He got mad and gripped the back of her neck tightly, earning a pained cry from her.

“Stay still, bitch.” He hissed. She almost cried. Where’s the gentle Taeyong gone? “You have the guts to reject me.” He said and slammed her against the wall. “I’ll show you who’s boss.”

“Wait, stop!” She tried pushing him away, but the boy was obviously stronger than she is. His hands roughly traced the sheer fabric of her illusion neckline before tearing it away with a scary amount of force. Chaerin has tears streaming down her face. “Help! Stop it!” she screamed. Taeyong slapped her face, and her head whipped back from the impact. Her knees lost their strength and she fell to the ground.

“Shut up.” His breath was ragged. He knelt down and started tearing the sheer fabric away. Chaerin tried to push him away with all her might, but her brain was slow from all the alcohol that was spiked in the punch and her limbs weren’t cooperating. Taeyong merely slapped the hands away as he tore the seams of the bodice.

“Stop this.” She said weakly as she cried, struggles now futile. She was trying to stop him, but his hands were quick and rough.

_This is it_ , she though in her hazed mind.

“Get the fuck off her!” A hand pulled him off her and a hard punch landed on his face. She blinked and saw Jongin holding Taeyong by the collar, eyes blazing with rage. “You piece of shit.” Was all he said before another punch landed on him.

“Jong...in.” she tried calling for him. She wanted him to hold her. Someone came rushing towards her and she was engulfed in a warm hug of mint and peaches.

_Yixing._

“Hey princess,” his voice was soft. She gripped his shoulders tightly and cried. “Shush now, you’re safe.” Yixing had one hand on her waist and on hand on the back of her head. “You’re okay. You’re okay now.” Through her tears, she saw Chanyeol joining Jongin in with the fight. Taeyong managed to land a few punches on them, but the two men pummeled him to the ground. It was when Sehun pulled Jongin back and Baekhyun standing in the middle of the two that Jongin and Chanyeol stopped.

“I want to go...” she hiccuped on Yixing’s shoulders.

“Okay, we’ll go out.” He adjusted his hold on her and lifted her up bridal style. He said nothing as he carried her our through the back door. They stopped at what seemed like a garden and Yixing laid her on the ground. She didn’t want to be apart and scrambled back onto his lap. Yixing again stayed silent as he held her.

“Chaerin!” Jongdae’s voice was loud and clear through the silent night. Chaerin felt something on her shoulders. Jongdae was wrapping her up in his jacket. “Oh my baby girl.” He said sadly and held her face in his hands. His thumbs wiped her tears away. She held her hands out and Jongdae let her wrap it around his neck.

“Jongdae,” she cried. Jongdae stroked her head

“I know, sweetheart. I know. It’s okay, you’re safe with us.” He whispered in her ear. “You’re safe, okay?”

Minseok came over. He was then followed by Sehun, Baekhyun, Jongin and Chanyeol. The last two had bloody knuckles and Jongin had a bruised cheek, but that didn’t matter as they surrounded her.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol’s voice was laced with concern.

“Where did he touch you?” Jongin asked. She looked towards the boys who saved her. She threw her arms around both of them, startling them.

“Thank you.” She said through her tears. They hugged her back and said nothing. Jongin’s hands stroked her back, but it didn’t scare her. She knew she was safe with them. They would ever hurt her.

“What happened to him?” she heard Baekhyun ask.

“Kyungsoo and Junmyeon are handling it. From what I saw, Junmyeon wasn’t happy. At all. Kyungsoo looked like he was literally ready to murder somebody.” Minseok said.

“Oh baby, what did he do to your dress?” Sehun looked at her. Even with Jongdae’s jacket on her, she had to hold the dress together with her hands. The skirt part was fine but the bodice was badly torn. Chaerin was too embarrassed to talk. Sehun wordlessly took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He helped her wear it and buttoned it for her. It was a good thing the dress was a two piece. Sehun then placed Jongdae’s jacket back on her and kissed her forehead.

Chaerin didn’t care what happened anymore. All she knew now is that they are here and she’s safe with them. They stayed like that, Chaerin now seated on Chanyeol’s lap. Her hands were tracing his bruised knuckles while Chanyeol rubbed the back of her neck. Sehun’s shirt was big and loose on her, but she felt safe in it. It’s familiar smell had calmed her racing heart. Sehun had worn back his jacket without the shirt underneath.

“Chanyeol?” she called.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.” She said. “For everything.” Chanyeol hummed as he held her close.

“You know we would do anything for you, right?” he said. “Don’t you remember? You’re our princess, and we’re your knights-”

“-in shining armor.” She yawned. “I know.” Her eyelids felt heavy.

“Sleep now, princess. You’re safe with us.”

“I know.” She said sleepily before sleep claimed her. Despite her traumatizing experience, Chaerin fell into a peaceful slumber, lulled by the heartbeat and voices of her knights.

 

She woke up the next morning in her own bed. When she got down, she was drowned in her mother’s tight embrace. She was also hugged by her brother who teared up. She felt touched by his reaction and hugged him tightly.

Her mother made her a lavish breakfast with all her favourite dishes on the table. She ate happily, sharing her portion with her brother who did whatever she tells him to do wordlessly. Her mother’s phone rang from the living room, and she excused herself.

“Thanks for worrying about me.” She said and ruffled his hair. He pushed her away, but she knew he wasn’t mad. “You really do care!” she cooed and pinched her cheeks.

“Whatever.” He said. She knew he loved her, he just doesn’t know how to express it. Happy, she took another bit of her waffle.

“Darling, the boys are going to come over soon.” Her mother said.

“Okay.” She finished her juice before standing up. She went upstairs to freshen herself up. After a quick shower, she went to the sink to brush her teeth. In the mirror, she saw nail marks across her chest from where Taeyong tore her dress. She shook her head, willing the memory away.

Finishing up, she wore a simple shirt and pants before going back down. She was right on time as the doorbell rang. Her mother answered and greeted the boys each with a hug a big kiss on their cheeks. She wasn’t worried when they said they wanted to take her out today after last night’s incident. She knew they would take care of her properly.

After kissing her mother goodbye, Chaerin followed the boys out. They went to the park together to hang out, and she was literally treated like a princess. She got a piggyback ride from Jongdae, and Minseok bought her ice cream. Yixing and Chanyeol had brought their guitars and  Yixing sang her songs as they lounged under a shady tree, accompanied by Baekhyun’s voice. She has her head on Junmyeon’s lap, and Kyungsoo was weaving her a bracelet from the wild flowers growing around them. Her legs were slung over Sehun’s legs, and she had Jongin lying down on her stomach.

She thought about what Chanyeol had said last night to her. About how she was safe with them. She agreed as Junmyeon moved away her bangs from her face, Kyungsoo putting the bracelet on her, Jongdae and Minseok massaging her foot, Sehun tracing circles on thighs, Jongin’s comfortable weight on her stomach, Chanyeol’s happy gaze at her, Yixing playing the song that he specially made for her and Baekhyun’s lilting voice singing, that she was in fact safe with them.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to god, taeyong is a nice guy. i just need a bad guy okay, and i'm terrible at making up names


End file.
